my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Shaun the Sheep
Shaun the Sheep is a British stop-motion animated television series and spin-off of the Wallace and Gromit franchise. Storyline Shaun the Sheep thinks and acts like a person in a barnyard, which usually gets him into trouble. The farmer's sheepdog, Bitzer, tries to keep Shaun and his friends out of trouble. The farmer is oblivious to the humanlike features of his flock, who are like one big, happy family. Also See Theme Song Intro Sound Effects Used *CROWD GASP *GOAT SCREAM *Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster 2 Crow PE021501 (Heard once in "Snore Worn Shaun", "Stick with Me", "Bitzer's Basic Training" and "Cock-a-Doodle Shaun.") *Hollywoodedge, Car Alarm Rapid Highp PE074901 (Heard multiple times in "Snore Worn Shaun" and once in "Bitzer Puts His Foot In It") *Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 *Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110201 *Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 (Heard once in "Mountains out of Molehills", "The Visitor", "Hiccups", "Sheepwalking", "The Farmer's Niece", "Snore Worn Shaun" and "Shaun Encounters.") *Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011001 *Hollywoodedge, Goat Baas Close Persp PE025101 *Hollywoodedge, Gooey Splat CRT052405 *Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601 (Heard once in "Lock Out.") *Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Wbell Drum CRT031901 *Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 (Heard once in "Big Top Timmy.") *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 (Heard once in "Big Top Timmy.") *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Double Bell Di CRT015001 *Hollywoodedge, Pig Squeals Grunts Me PE026401 *Hollywoodedge, Pottery Drop Break PE112401 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 (Heard once in "The Kite" "Hiccups" and "Frantic Romantic.") *Hollywoodedge, Screams 3 Man Gutwren PE134401 (Heard once in "The Farmer's Niece.") *Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Woman Singl PE133601 (Heard once in "Little Sheep of Horrors.") *Hollywoodedge, Screams 4 Woman Singl PE133801 (Heard once in "Little Sheep of Horrors.") *Hollywoodedge, Screams 7 Woman Three PE134101 *Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 * Hollywoodedge, Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 (Heard once in "Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow.") *Hollywoodedge, Single Cow Moo CRT011601 *Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 *Hollywoodedge, Wood Crash Large PE113501 *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - ROOSTER MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 02 *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - ROOSTER: TWO CALLS, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, BIRD, TAWNY OWL - TAWNY OWL, STRIX ALUCO, BIRD, DIGIFFECTS (Heard once in "Zebra Ducks of the Sereengeti.") *Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CHICKEN - LOUD SINGLE SQUAWK (Heard once in "Mountains out of Molehills", "The Visitor", "Hiccups", "Sheepwalking", "The Farmer's Niece", "Snore Worn Shaun" and "Shaun Encounters.") *Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE COW MOO, ANIMAL 02 *Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 *Sound Ideas, COYOTE - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL or Hollywoodedge, Single Classic Wolf CRT012501 (Heard once in "Little Sheep of Horrors.") *Sound Ideas, DOG, PUPPY - WHINING, WHIMPERING: OUTDOORS, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - XYLO HEAD SHAKE (Heard once in "Mountains out of Molehills", "Hiccups", "Sheepwalking" and "The Farmer's Niece.") *Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 01 (Heard once in "The Boat.") *Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 01 *Sound Ideas, PIG - SNORTING, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK (Heard once in "The Farmer's Niece" and "The Boat.") *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 01 or Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SINGLE RICOCHET, BULLET 01 *Sound Ideas, SCREAM - MALE, TERROR, HUMAN, HORROR *Sound Ideas, SCREAM - MALE: HORROR SCREAM, HUMAN *Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG *Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN or HollywoodEdge (Cartoon Trax Europe Edition), Roland UK - Animated Falling Whistle *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH (Heard once in "The Boat.") *Wilhelm Scream (Heard once in "Mountains out of Molehills" "The Visitor" "Hiccups" "Sheepwalking" "The Farmer's Niece" "Snore Worn Shaun" and "Shaun Encounters.") Images Gallery Shaun the Sheep/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Use Single Cow Moo CRT011601 Category:Cartoon Network Shows